


The Star and The Moon

by Silent_Lily



Series: Silent Hill AU [1]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: (plz don't hate me too much), Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, CJC Week 2020 (JoJo), Childhood Friends, Children, Crossover, Cults, Gen, I'm here to ruin your ships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Thriller, the crossover noone asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Lily/pseuds/Silent_Lily
Summary: 1999, Silent Hill, Maine. After the initial failure with the reborn Mother of God, the religious organisation known as The Order tries once more to bring their God to earth. They turn to an old, almost forgotten ritual connected to the powers of the two minor gods known as Red God and Yellow God - The Rite Of The Final Way. Since both parts of the ritual require two "pure souls to serve as Holy Vessels", the cultists kidnap two children with "special markings" - namely "The Star" and "The Moon". The children are kept in a sort of prison as the preparations for the ritual begin...A collection of drabbles about Caesar, Joseph and their time at Water Prison.
Relationships: Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli
Series: Silent Hill AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032156
Kudos: 15





	1. Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello-hello, long time no see! So CJC Week 2020 is upon us, and this year I decided to do... something really special. As you can tell from the second fandom and some of the featured tags, this will be a minimum-joy-lots-of-sad-stuff ride... but I still hope you'll find it at least a bit intriguing! Because this is just the beginning for something bigger...
> 
> Anyway, lets begin! First part - first prompt used, Sunflower!

Caesar has always loved sunflowers.

For most, these flowers were probably not the most outstanding and attractive. Tall, large, pretty simple – of course, when thinking about what kind of flowers to present as a gift, the first thing that comes to mind is a bouquet of roses or chrysanthemums or some other way more fancy-looking flowers. After all, the lady is worthy only of the best of things – something that’s directly related to her own beauty – while the young men for most weren’t really fond of receiving colorful bouquets as a gift. So the wild flowers weren’t usually among those deemed worthy of special attention. Even the ones as big, bright and full of life as sunflowers.

For Caesar, though, they were more precious than any other. Partially – because of their height (for quite a while the golden corollas had been standing tall way above the young Zeppeli’s head), but mostly – because of what they were related to.

Or, precisely, _who_ they were related to.

\- - -

\- Hey, Lil’ Sunflower, can you help mommy out? Papa’s gonna be home soon – everything needs to be prepared for dinner quick, and I could use a pair of spare hands, – Olivia’s clear voice calls from the kitchen.

\- Yes, mamma! – Caesar’s always been a good boy, so of course he runs at his mother’s call, telling his sister Julianna to watch the younger siblings beforehand.

In a small room with tall carved shelves and buffets (all done by Dad’s hands) the air is filled as usual with mouth-watering smells. Olivia Zeppeli stands near the stove where something boils and simmers, putting the finishing touches on her latest culinary masterpieces. Her blonde hair is pulled back in a messy bun as always, fixed with her favourite pin with big fake sunflower. Her olive eyes that focus on her son the moment he comes in are filled with love, warmth and life.

She was the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

\- Your task is to put the plates on the table in the main room, Cae. You up for it?

\- Yes, mom!

\- Good boy, – warm lips press shortly against his forehead under the messy fringe. The boy closes his eyes for a bit, then gets to the task with a bright smile. – Gather your siblings with Juli’s help at the table too afterwards, okay? – mom adds after a moment, taking the big pot off the stove.

\- U-huh! – Caesar, of course, complies with the same easiness. He then takes the plates away from the kitchen, thinking of how he’s going to put them on the table.

Yes, there was a lot of them. And mom was all by herself. Who’s going to help her at home when dad’s away if not him? Well, there’s Julianna too but she’s still small. And he’s a big boy now – after all, he turned nine a few days ago!

That day, dad comes home in a good mood with a big bouquet of sunflowers and chrysanthemums. Mom positively glows with joy, endlessly grateful for the gift. And Caesar is glad for her too – because it’s always good when papa and mamma are happy.

\- - -

Mom’s always been like her favourite flowers. Sunny, lively, with a smile full of warmth – like a ray of sunshine.

And she withered away as quickly. At once, on the following year, on a cold rainy autumn day.

\- - -

Humans at times are very much like flowers. Varying in sizes, brightness, their impact on the world, coming into your life and leaving unpredictably at times and not always staying for long.

Another Sunflower has grown in place of the previous one in Caesar’s life. Well, not in the exact same place. But near it, close to his heart all the same.

\- - -

\- We’ll get out of here. One way or another, - Jojo whispers almost inaudibly, sitting with him at the same table.

All around, everything’s the same: bleak walls with wet streaks and mold, smells of humidity and mustiness, disgusting food that doesn’t really look like food – more like liquid slop. At the other tables are kids of varying age that look as weary and pale as they do, and standing by the walls are Them. The Evil Adults in dark brown robes and light blue shirts – people from The Order and wardens. Always ready to hit you or make you cite a prayer (not the usual «Lord’s Prayer») if you get distracted from your food.

This place wasn’t the «sanctuary for troubled souls to seek the True Way» at all. This was simply a prison. If not something worse…

\- Do you think we can do it? – Caesar looks at his friend out of the corner of his eye, hoping no one can hear them. After all, they’re under an especially attentive watch.

«The Star» and «The Moon» were always under the watch.

At his question Joseph just stares back at him silently in response for a bit, then grins widely, and it’s like the room around them becomes a bit lighter.

\- I’m sure of it. You and I, we can do this. Together, - he nudges Caesar’s shin with his foot under the table. And, even though it might’ve been somewhat stupid, even though he’s been imprisoned by the cult for a long time already and lost all hope in salvation, but Caesar still feels a bit better. And he believes his friend. Believes _in_ him.

Joseph seemed to be much like the Sun – and the imposed name of «The Star» didn’t have anything to do with it. Caesar looks at him – and feels the warmth spreading inside of him, and how the will to live returns to him. His new, only friend in this dark place. As lively and bright as…

But different all the same. Mom was more soft-spoken, quiet. Joseph is loud and a bit rough around the edges. But Caesar feels all the same warmth around him even though he’s the older one out of the two of them so rather he’s the one who should be relied on, not otherwise.

He could rely on Jojo, too, though. Right? Probably.

If only this sunflower wouldn’t wilt for as long as it could…


	2. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here we go again! Second part - second prompt used: Games! Three more to go.~

One of the most beloved children’s games has always been and still stays the game of tag. At all times, gathering up in the parks, playgrounds or backyards, kids of all ages with the help of a rhyme chose one of them who, after a short countdown, then had to try to catch anyone and tag them, thus making the other do the tag.

Another beloved children’s game is, of course, hide-and-seek. The gist is pretty much the same – one person is chosen to lead the game and the others have to avoid him at all costs. But in this case, you have to not just run away as far as you can but to hide someplace safe and be as quiet as a mouse – so that the seeker won’t be able to find you at all. In this case, though, the seeker had to find all the other participants of the game and only in that case he won. And this was not the easiest task at times…

As a pretty active kid, Joseph loved both tag and hide-and-seek. More so he loved combining the two – when the seeker needed to spend time searching for you and after finding you he still had to try hard to catch you.

Sadly, Jojo wasn’t able to play this hide-and-seek tag as much as he wanted – he didn’t have that many friends among other kids, his parents were often away and grandma wasn’t that young so that she could seek him anywhere and keep up with him when the chasing part began. Uncle Speedwagon was a bit faster and tougher than her but he also tired out rather fast. And, like his parents, he wasn’t at the Joestar home that often – only when he didn’t have any work.

Still, when either mom or dad was home, and there was some time to play, those were the absolute best moments. Dad almost never refused to him, always pretending to be some kind of a monster (which always made little Joseph laugh). Mom agreed to play a bit less, but when she did, those times were way more interesting – all because she always seeked Jojo absolutely soundlessly and ran so fast that Joseph had very slim chances for victory left. When it was way easier to play with dad, with mom he had to turn up his ingenuity to the max.

Joseph’s last record was fifteen minutes without being spotted. Mom was very impressed with his small achievement.

\- Still, Jojo, you have to try harder than that for me to give up first, – she then says with slight grin after catching her son once again and torturing him with tickles.

\- Just you wait, mom – just a bit more, and I will win for sure! You’ll see! – Joseph responds with a hint of challenge, managing to escape her grasp (not because mom gave in; he was getting taller and stronger with each passing year – her words exactly!).

\- Alright, good luck then, sweetie. Let’s get back for dinner now – Grandma is probably getting tired of waiting for us.

He remembered that day vividly.

Mom’s slightly cool hand holding his small warm palm tightly. They head back together to their house in New York suburbs – and Jojo doesn’t fall behind his mom anymore as he did some time ago but manages to keep up with her, quickening his pace only a little bit (he reached up to her chest in his eight years, and mom wasn’t a short woman either). Despite the previous words, none of them is in much hurry. After all, moments like this weren’t quite often, even though they did last quite a while during holidays – there was a need to stretch out the time they were together for as long as they could.

Light summer breeze plays with mom’s long dark hair, and she tucks a few strands of it behind her ear with her free hand. Joseph glances at her and once again thinks about how pretty she is. Smart and kind, too.

If only this could last forever. Warm days, him, his grandma, uncle and, of course, his beloved dad and mom. All together. And everything is fine and peaceful.

\- - -

\- We can do this. It’s gonna be like… Like hide-and-seek and tag combined! – Jojo says confidently, sitting on a half-damp hard bed in his dark room with his back pressed against the cold wall. Through the small crack going through the wall, Caesar can be heard shushing him quietly, hinting that they should keep it down, but Joseph is calm – he doesn’t see anyone in the small observation window to the left, which means the warden is probably watching someone else right now. – You’ll see: when they notice our absence we’re gonna be far-far away from here already!

\- Tag? Hide-and-seek? – there’s a sigh after a small pause. Jojo frowns a bit. – Do you understand this isn’t a game? I don’t even want to try and imagine what can happen to us if we get caught…

\- Oh come on! – his friend’s words make him roll his eyes. – It really would feel like it. And they won’t catch us – I’m sure of it. I can run really fast and hide so that you can’t find me at all!

\- And who told you that? Your mom? Or did you just decide that? – Caesar hums skeptically from the other side.

\- Well..! Maybe?.. S-so what? It’s still true! And if you’re not able to keep up then it’ll be your problem, there! – if he could he would’ve stuck his tongue out at this doubting dummy. But there’s a wall between them so fine – Joseph only crosses his arms over his chest.

Well, no, he'd never actually leave his friend behind in any case, of course. But he needs to prove a point right here. It’s just that Caesar was too much of a smartass sometimes.

Another heavy sigh in response. Geez, couldn’t his friend lighten up at times? Because of moments like this Jojo would’ve never thought Caesar to be able to do such a simple thing like smile, if he hasn’t in fact seen that with his own eyes. If the slight upward curl of the corners of the other’s mouth could be counted as such…

\- Can you be serious for once? Or is everything just a game for you? – now that’s offensive. Joseph wants to tell Caesar as much, but the other doesn’t let him say a word, not even thinking of shutting up himself. And only making everything worse like that… - We can _die_ here, Jojo! We can get killed if we try to escape without thoroughly thinking of a plan first! It’s easy to say that we can do it, but we need to understand _how_ to do it! And it’s stupid to compare this with a simple game! It’s way more complicated and dangerous than that, you shouldn’t be so naïve!

Words like a slap to the face. Only it’s not the cheek that burns afterwards but something deep inside.

Joseph purses his lips. He pulls up his legs closer to himself, hugs them and buries his face in his knees. Sniffles quietly but doesn’t say anything in response to his friend, even though there are plenty of nasty sharp words on the tip of his tongue.

Ugh, and Caesar, too. As if he hasn’t heard as much from his teachers…

«Be serious!»

«Pay attention!»

«This isn’t a game!»

He did understand that their situation was no joke. That this was a living nightmare with no apparent ending to it, and he knew perfectly well there’s always going to be a rather gruel punishment for any of their mistakes, and for such insolence as running away they really could be…

His eyes traitorously sting. Jojo swallows nervously and sniffs once more. He stubbornly wipes his face with the back of his right hand.

He knows pretty clearly _what_ can happen. He really gets it. He’s just…

Scared. Doesn’t want to think about it all the time because then it becomes too scary, too bad. And that’s discouraging. And Joseph isn’t ready to give up yet.

Unlike someone, it seems…

\- Jojo? – Caesar calls with a hint of worry. But Jojo stubbornly keeps quiet, continuing to irritably wipe away the tears that kept welling up in his eyes.

The silence goes on for a few moments. A dull sound of footsteps is heard from the observation window, but they thankfully recede.

\- … I’m sorry. I just… - Caesar breathes shallowly. Joseph intently listens to him. – I really want this to work out. But without a clear plan we won’t get far – we’ll just take an unnecessary risk. I’m saying this because I know this – I tried to escape myself three times, probably. All for nothing, as you can see – I was only hurt badly and moved here because of that, - a small pause in which his friend sobs quietly (is he crying, too?). – I’m ready to try again, I really am. It’s just… I’m scared to think of what can happen to us if nothing works out this time, too.

So that’s what it is.

Well, now Jojo understands him (and wholeheartedly sympathizes with him, of course). Still…

\- It will work out this time. For once – because you won’t be alone this time, I’ll be with you. And I always have a plan, - he hums, grinning. Hoping silently that the half-joking tone would cheer his friend up.

There’s a short snort on the other side of the wall. But Caesar’s next words – their ironic tone, to be precise – make it clear that Joseph succeeded:

\- Really? Are you saying you already know what we should do?

His grin becomes only wider, and he slightly bites his lower lip in anticipation. Oh, Caesarino, you don’t even know how right you are. That’s funny.

\- Actually, yes! – Jojo readily responds. He hears the other’s quiet gasp and adds – a bit begrudgingly. – Although I need some time to think it through a bit more thoroughly… But I’ll totally tell you everything! Just later.

Silence in response. And then – a quiet chuckle, but with no hint of the previous nervousness.

\- You know… I believe you. But, in any case, you can tell me everything beforehand. Would be way easier to think all the details through together, no? – warmth spreads inside from these words. His grin couldn’t seemingly become even wider, but, as it appears, there’s always room for improvement.

\- Then it’s settled – tomorrow in the dining hall. It’ll be a beginning of the «Operation: Escape from The Cursed Prison»? – Joseph nods, feeling firmly assured. Then he giggles. – We’ll be like a pair of runaway prisoners! So cool!

\- Heh, yeah. We didn’t commit any crimes though, so it’s gonna be more like an escape from injustice.

\- Like Tony Stark’s escape from captivity, yeah! – it’s weird that such genius comparison hasn’t come to Joseph’s mind beforehand. Though, that’s probably understandable.

\- Who? – because his friend didn’t know anything about comic books, to his slight disappointment. But that’s alright.

\- When we get out of here, I’ll show you all of my Iron Man comic books. He’s really cool!

\- Okay, it’s a deal, Jojo, - Caesar responds with a chuckle. And Joseph sincerely hopes that he’ll like the drawn stories about superheroes.

Their chat is quickly interrupted by the loud footsteps from the observation window – now sounding really close – and a call for the beginning of “lights-out”. He and Caesar wish each other a goodnight, but Joseph stays awake for a while, excited about the next day and with thoughts about what they’re going to do after they manage to escape this awful prison.

He doesn’t have a hint of doubt that his plan – even though it was still a draft – will work. Because in the end it’s all just a game still. Yes, a dangerous one, yes, with way higher stakes, but a game nonetheless. And he’ll do anything he can – even cheat if he needs to – to win it. And take Caesar with him.

They can do it. Together – for sure. They’re a team. And nobody can stop them on their way to freedom.

Joseph falls asleep with a smile on his face, lulled by the quiet whispers of shadows. A busy day was awaiting for him…


	3. Nighttime confessions, quiet songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part - two prompts: Confessions and Music! Poor boys... But the end is near! Right?  
> Song quoted here - "Letter from the lost days" sung by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn aka Melissa Williamson, from Silent Hill 3. If you haven't heard it before, give it a listen! Pretty much all of Silent Hill songs are really good, if you'd ask me.

\- Now I lay me down to sleep  
I pray The Lord my soul to keep  
If I should die before I wake  
I pray The Lord my soul to take…

Silence and darkness. Dampness and cold. Never-ending loneliness and hopelessness.

If someone asked Caesar how one can describe the place he’s been unlucky to end up at (absolutely not upon his will) after all the unfortunate events of this especially depressing autumn he probably would’ve chosen these exact words. The most accurate description of this prison tower ruled by The Evil Adults that assumed for some unknown reason these particular conditions would be perfect for making kids behave themselves.

In silence disturbed only by the grating of rusty door hinges, the sounds of the wardens’ footsteps who were watching from the center room and at times – by the terrifying rumble that shook all of the walls (during those times it felt like the cell around him was moving somewhere).

In darkness permeated not by a single ray of sun; it was only rarely disturbed by the artificial light from the lamps on the ceiling above that was almost blinding after quite a while (he always wanted to – and had to – hide from it under the bed).

In dampness and cold because the walls around were soaked through with moisture from the surrounding lake – so much that the corners were overgrown with mold, and small puddles formed on the floor from time to time.

In hopelessness – because no one will let you out of here until you become obedient and begin to «believe» (in a weird God born from two people many years ago; God that denied and disapproved of all happiness on earth; God that was more like The Devil, even if the pictures in The Order’s «sacred texts» showed a beautiful red-headed woman in bright scarlet clothes).

In loneliness – because kids don’t talk to each other here, and Adults only punish or lecture you.

Thankfully, the last point wasn’t really true to Caesar’s case. But only because They wished for it to be so. Because they found another boy who was unlucky to get into their hands. As well as to be marked as «someone special».

\- Do you always pray when you can’t sleep?

It’s been quite a while since the lights out. Most folks in this prison are probably long asleep – with maybe the exception of the wards, even though there’s no light visible in the observation window.

Caesar looks up from his put-together palms, focusing on the spot where the crack is presumably located – his and Jojo’s way of communication. The spot where the voice actually came from.

\- Well… Almost, – he admits with a bit of uncertainty. He then climbs back onto the bed and asks in return. – What about it?

\- Nothing. Do you believe in God? Um, the usual one, I mean, – it’s kinda funny that nowadays they always had to specify which God they were referring to. Only because the local cultists kept on stubbornly calling their goddess such.

That’s an interesting question though. Caesar ponders it for a few moments.

Only about a month ago he would’ve confidently answered that yes, he does believe. Mom and dad believed, too, and often read him and his siblings various stories about God, Jesus and other important people. But nowadays…

\- Hard to say, – says the boy in the end. – I used to believe before. Now, I don’t really know.

Because really – yes, God did test people’s faith and worth in a number of ways such as through hardships and losses, but… wasn’t everything that Caesar had to go through something unfairly hard for a child? To take away his home and his whole family, let the cruel people kidnap him and keep him imprisoned in a horrible place, let them abuse him…

«At least The Order is honest about the cruelty of their God».

«Ugh, why am I even thinking about it?.. »

\- I see, - Jojo doesn’t seem to care about his hitch, though. As well as God as a whole, probably, because then he asks something absolutely unrelated:

\- Hey, let’s play a game, hm?

\- Can’t sleep either, huh? Nightmares? – Caesar turns to face the wall, hoping silently that nobody hears them in the observation room.

\- … Something like that. And the shadows are kinda scary today, too, - Joseph begrudgingly admits. His last words raise some questions, but his friend doesn’t let him voice them. – So what about it? How about «Truth or Dare»?

\- You do understand that we can’t see each other and are locked up in small cells so there’s no point in choosing dare, right? – Caesar hums in response.

\- Damn, you’re right… Well, then maybe «I spy»?

\- Again, Jojo. We’re locked up. And it’s dark here. There’s nothing to spy.

\- Shoot. Okay, then… «Never have I ever»?

\- You can just ask me something about myself if you’re interested, - Caesar was relatively familiar with this game but he understood the gist of it. And… yeah, it really is easier to just ask each other questions, right? Like «Truth or Dare» but without dare.

\- No, it won’t be a game then! – Jojo responds with a hint of grumpiness, and Caesar rolls his eyes. – And we need a game!

\- Okay, fine, - they could argue for eternity, and there was no need to draw any attention. So Caesar complies, sighing quietly. – You win.

There’s a quiet victorious cackle on the other side of the wall and then it becomes quiet. Finally, Joseph begins:

\- Never have I ever… believed in God!

Oh of course. Caesar snorts.

\- That’s unfair – I lose here right away.

\- No, look, - Jojo explains hurriedly. – If the said thing isn’t true for you then you should just tell why. There are no winners or losers.

It’s still weird that they couldn’t just ask each other questions without any necessary rules. But alright – a game is a game.

\- Well… I believed because mom and dad believed, - says Caesar, closing his eyes. – And now… There’s no one to read me stories about God and tell that he exists anymore.

A pause – then Joseph murmurs regretfully:

\- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…

\- It’s fine, - Caesar interrupts him because he doesn’t need this – none of the other’s apologies. Wetness wells in his eyes but he blinks it away stubbornly. – Okay, so. Never have I ever… - a grin. – Held onto my grandmother’s skirt.

\- Hey! – comes the offended gasp from the other side of the wall, and Caesar adds:

\- What – now you should tell me about her!

Jojo huffs in response but concedes:

\- Fine. Granny Erina is really cool. She knows a lot and can put any upstart in their place, - his voice softens, and he chuckles quietly. – She also often buys me things I want even if mom disapproves.

\- She spoils you, then, - Caesar hums.

\- As if! She always demands me to behave and study properly so that I deserve it! And I actually have to try hard because otherwise I’d be lectured, - Joseph grumbles. – That «for true gentlemen such behavior is unheard of». 

\- She tries to make you a gentleman. Your poor grandma, - Caesar giggles, for which he receives new portion of frustration and jabs.

\- Oh shut up! You’re such a suck-up!

\- I was taught to respect and listen to the elders.

\- Suuuuuck-uuuuup!

\- Your grandma would’ve probably disagreed.

Another pause. Then – quiet, with some of previous grumbling:

\- We’ll see about that. We’ll get out of here – and find out if Granny Erina likes you or not. Although… - Jojo giggles. – Yeah, she will. I’m sure of it – you’re my friend after all.

Caesar’s cheeks feel warm, but he smiles. That’s nice to hear. And… it gives him hope that sooner or later their stay in this horrible prison will be over.

Silence hangs in the air once again. But – surprisingly – not absolute: quiet music streams from somewhere on the side. Seems like the wardens stayed put but then became bored and turned on the radio.

The song playing sounds pretty melancholic. Caesar’s never heard it before, as well as the singer performing it. Probably someone local and not the most popular? She has a nice voice though. Even if it’s full of some kind of endless longing…

Joseph probably hears it, too, since he hasn’t resumed the game but keeps being quiet instead.

\- _Hey there to my future self,  
If you forget how to smile,  
I have this to tell you,  
Remember it once in a while  
  
Ten years ago your past self,  
Prayed for your happiness,  
Please don't lose hope…_

\- I miss her, - Jojo says suddenly – almost inaudibly but full of sorrow.

Caesar blinks then looks to the side where the crack is supposed to be.

\- Your grandma?

\- Yeah. And… and my mom too… - his friend agrees. Then sniffs quietly and admits. – It’s so bad without them near. Sometimes I feel like I’ll never see them again. And dad. And uncle Speedwagon. That we’re stuck here forever, and… - his voice wavers, and he sobs. – That no one will find us if something happens.

\- Jojo… - Caesar begins but then stutters – because he doesn’t know what to say. Because he himself…

\- _Though I can't know for sure how things worked out for us,  
No matter how hard it gets, you have to realize:  
We weren't put on this earth to suffer and cry,  
We were made for being happy -  
So be happy for me, for you, please..._

He lost almost all hope in any possible happiness – he had nowhere and no one to return to. So it didn’t really matter what’s going happen to him in the end.

But now…

\- It’s gonna be okay, - Caesar goes on. Even though he doesn’t believe in it himself – not in his case. – We’ll get out of here. And you’ll see your parents and grandma and uncle again. For sure. We’ll run away – we just need to wait for a good moment, as you said. And you’ll be home again.

A bitter lump clogs his throat but he pays it no mind. Only waits, half-listening to the song slowly coming to its end.

Jojo is silent for a bit more, sniffing quietly, then sighs and hums in agreement:

\- You’re right. We’ll do it. We surely can.

\- Exactly, - Caesar agrees.

\- And we’ll be together even afterwards.

A pause.

\- … Always?

\- Always! Promise! – Joseph’s voice is full of confidence – he’s already made up his mind. And he’s not going to change it.

Well…

Caesar can only trust his friend. And really, he can’t do otherwise.

Because that’s what friends do – trust each other.

\- Thank you, Jojo.

The game doesn’t resume. The song changes to another one. And sleep, so long-awaited but not so peaceful, finally comes.


	4. In happiness and sorrows, together. Sealed with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New part here! And yeah, something lighter this time - silly kids being silly.  
> (and gay) (who would've thought huh)
> 
> Two prompts again - Marriage and Kiss(es)!

\- From now on you are inseparable.

\- You are two separate beings as well as one whole. Remember that.

\- The unseen binds connect you two. The Star and The Moon. Blessed by God…

They’ve always said the same thing. Ever since Caesar was kept at «Wish House». Always the same – that he had some sort of «other half» with whom he was given a special role.

If he remembered The Order’s texts correctly, The Star and The Moon were two gods, two parts of something bigger but not God herself. More like the ones who were always at Her side as the executors of Her divine will. Her main aid in worldly deeds and the ones who open the path to this world for Her, however weird it sounded (Caesar had stopped asking questions and being concerned about it since a while ago for his body didn’t have that much unharmed skin left). So of course the cult needed them, not giving up hopes in succeeding in God's rebirth in the end one way or another. But the gods don’t come to this world just like that – they need some sort of «agents» – and for that they needed him and another poor soul. How they should fulfill their roles – Caesar still didn’t know but had some guesses. And thus sincerely hoped that the cultists won’t be able to find The Star.

Alas his prayers directed to the generally known God weren’t heard. Not known whether it was because the young Zeppeli was kept in place out of His control, but it wasn’t really that important.

For now, it was more important to get ready for their following escape with his new friend…

\- Their never-ending nonsense about The Star and The Moon feels like they’ve made us marry each other without our consent, – after the usual evening prayers and dinner they’re lying each on their respectable beds in their cells. Joseph breaks the silence so suddenly and with such unpredictable words that Caesar flinches at first then blinks a few times.

\- Pardon? – he thinks he’s misheard. But an abrupt snort from the other side of the crack and the following response convince him otherwise.

\- No but think about it: two people that share an unbreakable bond, are always together and can’t be without each other. Sounds pretty much like marriage to me, don’t you think?

It’s probably for the best that Jojo can’t see his face now… Though, Caesar doesn’t really know himself how it looks right now. Probably awfully confused and – quite possibly – with a hint of disgust.

\- You… are actually serious right now, - the words don’t sound like a question because he doesn’t know if he wants to know the answer.

But that seems to be enough for Joseph to keep on rambling.

\- What – I just assumed it from their exact words! It’s not that I want it to be that way, - he sniffs angrily and Caesar lets out a chuckle unwillingly – he can imagine quite clearly how his friend makes a face then.

He sighs, rolling his eyes a bit, then settles on his bed a bit more comfortably (as much as he could manage on the damp mattress laid on a rusty frame), putting his arms under his head. Then says after a small pause:

\- I don’t want, either. And come on – we’re two guys. Such marriage isn’t possible.

\- Actually it will be possible, – Jojo says back in the all-knowing manner. Caesar hums questioningly and with a bit of doubt, so he continues:

\- Really. My mom said that it can become possible in some places here, in US, some time later.

\- But why would two men want to marry each other? – the young Zeppeli frowns in confusion.

\- And why would a man and a woman? Maybe because – I dunno – they love each other? – Joseph responds as if Caesar has said something really stupid. – Or, well, because it’s easier to pay taxes this way. Maybe that’s why. Or both.

And Caesar would’ve probably been offended – if he wasn’t busy trying to process what he’s been told. It’s not that he didn’t think this possible… It just hadn’t come to his mind before and nobody talked about it around him.

Well… If it can be possible then it’s probably normal? His parents have always told him people should if not love each other then at least respect each other and try to be understanding.

\- That’s fair, – Caesar responds after a pause. Then hums. – In that case our marriage is not possible because we’re still kids.

\- Hey, I’m grown up enough, you know! – Jojo objects, which makes him laugh.

\- Jojo. You’re eight. Even I’m not considered a grown-up and I’m ten.

Silence in response – then a phrase that makes Caesar laugh even more:

\- Fine, if it’s about marriage, then so be it.

They burst into a fit of quiet giggles, trying to keep an eye on not drawing too much attention. Caesar stops abruptly, covering his mouth with his hands when the shadow appears close to his cell’s observation window. Footsteps sound hollowly, receding after a while.

\- And besides – as I said, I wouldn’t have married you. Because you’re such a drag at times, – Joseph speaks up after a moment. Caesar snorts loudly, covering his mouth again for a bit.

\- Who said _I_ would’ve married _you_? You can be way too insolent and annoying. And you whine a lot.

\- And you-! And you… You're a meanie, – the words are cut short with an unpleasant noise. Sure, could’t just stick his tongue out, but Jojo really needed to prove his point. Caesar rolls his eyes, still grinning. – But you’re still my friend. And that’s why it would’ve probably been weird to marry you.

\- Perhaps. Although, isn’t it better when your… spouse is also your friend? – Caesar unwittingly thinks aloud.

There’s that noise from the other side once again. For a bit longer and more annoyed.

\- What is it even like – being friends with girls? – Joseph asks then with honest confusion. Caesar sighs quietly.

\- Like with guys? I have two younger sisters, and they played all the same games with me and my brothers. Also – you have a mom and a grandmother, right? They used to be girls, too. Are you saying you can’t play games with them?

\- Mom and granny are different! As are sisters… – but Jojo clearly feels that his argument is pretty weak. So he quickly changes topics. – No matter. Anyway, marriage is weird, and I probably will never have any part in it.

\- Well, – Caesar laughs, – we’ll see how it goes. When you grow up.

\- Well if there’s no other choice and I have to get married then fine – I’ll choose you. Because you’re my friend.

The unwavering confidence in the other’s words makes Cause laugh even harder. To the point of tears, and he messily wipes his face with the back of his hand.

So that’s how it is, huh. Jojo, you dummy…

Aloud Caesar says:

\- We’ll see about that.

\- - -

Ten years pass – and they’re here again. In these cold dark walls – now with a hint of rust and spots of dried blood. They came back after this much time to put an end to the nightmare that didn’t wish to let them go.

They’re all grown up now. Everything’s a bit different.

Quiet laugh breaks Caesar out of his thoughts. He raises his head from the book with worn crimson cover they found some time ago and looks at Joseph, arching his brow questioningly.

\- What is it? – taking in account where they’re now and why, the question is pretty obvious.

Jojo looks back at him, smiling tensely. Then, barking out a laugh, he says:

\- I just remembered… The Star and The Moon, how they always said all that bullshit about our connection and stuff. And how I said that it was like they’ve made us marry each other against our will.

\- Oh, that…

God, seriously.

No, it’s great that Joestar remembered everything about their time here in Silent Hill. But this…

His sense of humor really haven’t changed a bit since then (only gained more references to comic books-movies-books). Though, Caesar supposes, that was a pretty funny moment – contrary to the other ones, memories about this bring a smile to his face.

Huh. What if…

Just to lighten up the mood – it becomes more depressing the closer they get to their final destination.

\- So what – would you still marry me if needed? Or did you find someone better after all this time? – Caesar asks with a bit of irony, shutting the book with a slight grin. He turns away and shrugs. – Because we’re both adults now, and I personally am still not taken.

A pause. A quite long one.

Caesar turns his head, glancing over his shoulder.

Joseph – surprisingly – is not laughing anymore. When caught sight of, he looks away himself, coughing lightly and covering his face a bit with his striped scarf. Even in the surrounding darkness there’s blush on his cheeks clearly visible in light of the flashlight.

Interesting…

But then Jojo catches himself and, crossing his arms over his chest, measures Caesar up from head to toes with a look. And hums.

\- You know, maybe, – he says with forced carelessness.

\- Oh? Really? – interesting – for how long he can lead this «game». Turning back around, Caesar comes closer to his friend, still looking up at his face.

\- Well, sure. You’re still my friend and… um… – Joseph glances a bit lower than his eyes for a moment. Very interesting. – Or are you saying _I_ ’m not good enough for you? – once again Joseph manages to save face in time, coming closer himself and putting hands on his hips with an obnoxious grin. – Many people told me I’m quite handsome, you know.

Well… If Caesar were objective we would’ve agreed – his friend did really grow up from a small rascal to a rather attractive guy (even fitting his type quite closely). But, of course, he’s not going to say it outright.

Looking as critically as he could, Caesar moves to stand as close to Joseph as possible. He squints a bit as if he’s studying the other’s face and thinking over his next words (as well as the other’s previous). And, when Jojo barely manages to hide his inner tension, pecks his cheek lightly and steps back, putting away the book he’s been holding as if nothing happened.

\- Buy me a ring – and then we’ll see, – Caesar says over his shoulder in the same manner. And then waits, slightly biting his lip and wondering if his small prank was a success.

The other’s reaction doesn’t make him wait too long. But turns out vastly different from what he expected.

\- But hone-ey! Where am I gonna get it for you right now?!

«What?…»

Caesar turns back quickly – Jojo looks at him a bit lost and even sheepishly, as if he’s really…

But then Joseph firmly purses his lips, snorting lightly. Caesar watches him for a bit, trying to keep himself together, but in the end he bursts out laughing, covering his face with one hand.

Like some time ago, they laugh together at their common joke. That’s… nice.

\- Idiot, – Caesar wheezes after managing to calm down, wiping the tears from his eyes.

\- Made you laugh though, – Joseph hums, pleased. Then claps him on the shoulder and nods towards the exit door. – We should be on our way, hm?

\- Yeah, I guess, - and Caesar agrees with him.

The joke gives place for the serious things. But Caesar makes a mental note: if they survive he should find out why Joseph got embarrassed at that time. And then maybe he…

«Later. All of this – later».

«… God, why did I kiss him?»


	5. Free at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it! The last installment for CJC Week 2020. Day 7 - Free day!  
> And so, the boys are finally FREE (pun intended? Sorta?). But is this the end?
> 
> ... Not really. That would be too easy, right? Heh. But for now, they sure are free.
> 
> The song quoted here - "In The Woods Somewhere" by Hozier. Because Hozier owns my gay soul, and this song is... fitting.

_An awful noise_

_Filled the air._

_I heard a scream_

_In the woods somewhere…_

The woods. Mysterious corners of nature full of unknown and oftentimes – danger. Beautiful with their variety of life at day and scaring with almost impenetrable darkness and multiple skin-crawling sounds at night. But nonetheless luring to their dark depths.

It’s important to not stray from the path. One of the main rules of the woods is «always follow some kind of path». Because paths are often man’s creations and so they always lead you out to the civilization, from wilderness to someplace more lively. Or, truly, familiar, more predictable.

Because you can’t know for sure what awaits you in places where Mother Nature is in charge…

Before moving to New England, Caesar knew almost nothing about what the real woods looked like. Back in his home country, Italy, he saw mainly just the trees and bushes typical for the countries with hot climate and the fields stretching outside of towns for many kilo- _miles_. So the woods of the North-East of the USA made quite an impression on him despite him considering himself grown up enough. They even made him feel somewhat uneasy, which he would never admit to…

With time, of course, the young Zeppeli got used to nature neighboring with humans so closely. Still he didn’t risk coming too close to the dark depths of the woods – because no one knew what they were hiding, and to try to find out for himself felt… kind of scary. Dad also forbid doing that, and Caesar was a good boy so he was only glad not to argue, keeping his and his siblings’ curiosity in check. Nobody needed to get lost in the woods.

And then he was taken away to the very cold depths of shadows. To a place where the sun is a rare guest and from where you cannot escape no matter how many times you tried. A big dark house surrounded by tall boarded fence with lots of trees with crowns reaching very high up behind it. And with no less intimidating huge boulders that appeared among the trees and even along the wide paths at times.

«Wish House» in Silent Hill. The only wish one could have when getting there is to run away from there as far as they could. But it couldn’t be granted because The Evil Adults were always watching. And the woods… They helped them.

Because something bad was lurking there for sure. In each tree, each bush, under every rock. Often hidden by the white cloak of the fog.

But, maybe this time it would be possible to save yourself?..

It’s cold and humid outside. Dusk is growing. This makes Caesar nervous – he really didn’t look forward to wandering in the dark woods with Jojo at night.

None of them had the flashlight, and there was a big possibility they were followed. And if, for one, it was way easier to hide in the darkness, it was also way easier to get caught in a trap. And – which was the worst – it was absolutely easy to get lost and not find the way out.

«Calm down. Focus. That’s what you need to do right now – look for the way out and lead towards it».

«Because you’re older. Because you know more».

«Because you both have come way too far to just give up in the end ».

\- Will we get out of here soon? I… I’m tired and really hungry.

\- Be patient a little bit more, Jojo, we’re halfway to our way out. Then we’ll get some rest and look for food, I promise.

The other’s dark eyebrows frown for a bit, Jojo pouts but then shakes himself, getting it together, and nods. Just follows Caesar, firmly holding onto his hand.

Caesar thinks once again that his friend is very brave for his age of eight. And daring, since, after all, it was his idea to take a risk and try to run away from that awful prison tower.

And since they actually managed to escape, Caesar can’t just let him down.

\- Do you want me to carry you? On my back. You can rest a bit like that…

But Joseph stubbornly denies with a shake of his head, continuing to walk beside.

\- You’ll tire yourself out even more that way, no can do, - he responds gravely, and Caesar smiles unwittingly.

\- Okay. Then… - a short pause, and he hums. – If we find a rock or a stump then we’ll sit down for a couple of minutes to catch our breath. Agreed?

Doubt flashes on Jojo’s face. He quickly looks around – almost nothing can be seen through the misty haze, just the shapes of trees and few feet of the path – then sighs and nods.

\- But only for a couple of minutes, - Caesar adds apologetically. Joseph nods again, sniffing and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

The woods seem endless, hidden by the white haze. The path goes on and on, but the end is nowhere to be seen. As well as some kind of a place to rest, which is a bit depressing – yes, Jojo doesn’t complain, but it’s clear that each new step is getting harder and harder for him to make. Caesar himself is starting to feel his feet and shins being pricked by multiple invisible yet rather painful needles. If only they could have at least a small break…

But it’s gotten way colder – the sun is getting closer to the horizon – and the darkness creeps all the more closer. And with it, the feeling that they’re being watched by someone invisible but very dangerous gets only stronger. They should hurry…

But how – if the strength is running out?

«Please, just a few minutes of rest. Please…»

\- Over there! – Caesar’s silent prayers are interrupted by Jojo’s loud cry. He happily points somewhere to the side – and, squinting, Caesar sees the vague but still pretty distinguishable in the surrounding fog outlines of a small rock.

\- Good job, Jojo! – the boy breathes out with a small smile. His friend, exceptionally proud of his watchfulness deserving praise, confidently tugs him towards the so-desired resting spot.

A huge rock with weird writings on it appears near the smaller one from the fog. But it doesn’t really matter for the two tired boys – it’s more like a plus for them to be able to hide in its shade.

Getting to the rock, Joseph plops down on it with great pleasure then pats the small space left next to him. Fine, the more the merrier, Caesar decides and tiredly sits down on the offered spot.

And then it becomes clear somebody had double motives: Jojo instantly clings to his friend’s warm side, wrapping his arms around the other’s middle. Caesar can now feel perfectly he’s shivering lightly…

Of course, he’s cold. It’s late autumn now, and they were stripped of their normal clothes in the prison tower (thankfully, they let them keep their shoes and underwear) and donned in some dirty-brown robes. Those didn’t keep out the cold at all, no matter how you tried to huddle up. So Caesar accepts the hug easily, wrapping an arm around the other’s shoulders and ruffling the other’s already messy chestnut hair.

It becomes silent for a while. Only his breaths are heard, as well as Jojo’s quiet sniffles from the cold and humid air. But then Joseph looks up at Caesar, biting his lip for a moment.

\- Caes… We’ll always be friends, right? – he asks with a bit of unusual and therefore touching uncertainty.

\- Of course, Jojo. You’re my best friend forever, - Caesar confidently responds.

\- Even after this all ends? After we… after we get out of here? – and the other’s big teal eyes are so full of hope that he can’t help but give another nod.

\- Yes, even then. I promise. No matter what happens later.

Silence again. Joseph bites his lip nervously for a bit, clearly thinking about something with intent, then gets out from under Caesar’s hand and starts searching for something on the ground. Caesar doesn’t understand what’s gotten into him. But he doesn’t risk prying, simply watching his friend intently digging around in the ground and the surrounding wilted grass. He’ll explain later, right?..

After a bit, Jojo gets up, examining something in his right palm. Then, taking it in the other hand, he turns to Caesar with the look of dark determination that makes the other worry a bit.

\- Jojo, what..? – Caesar begins, but all other words get stuck in his throat, cut off with a surprised gasp: with the same determination, Joseph quickly drags something across his palm. Something pretty sharp, it appears – drops of blood form quickly on the skin, collecting and dripping down towards the wrist.

\- What are you doing?! There’s dirt all around, and we have nothing to patch this up with, why- – jumping up, Caesar grabs the other’s cut palm, frantically looking around. His voice quivers from fear and a hint of annoyance – what was Jojo thinking, cutting himself like that?!

But the answer doesn’t take long.

\- Let’s make a promise to each other, – the firmness in the other’s voice quickly dissolves Caesar’s anger, and he looks up at his friend.

\- What?..

\- Let’s swear on blood that we’ll stay friends forever. You and I, – barely warm palm trembles in Caesar’s hands. Tears collect in the corners of teal eyes (probably from pain), but Joseph looks confidently. Though with a bit of silent plea…

Caesar looks back with a hint of surprise for a bit. He lowers his eyes to the cut on the other’s palm (the blood is starting to dry and crust is forming in some places), frowning a bit. But in the end, sighing, he unwaveringly offers Jojo his right hand palm up.

A flash of pain – and he has the same cut now, too. Dropping the small sharp stone he doesn’t need any more somewhere on the ground, Joseph squeezes firmly his right hand with his own. Caesar responds in kind. They exchange looks.

Crimson blood, mixing together, falls to the half-dead ground in small droplets. Sealing the promise more properly than any words.

The tree branches suddenly start rustling loudly way up high, and a loud wail is heard somewhere from the side. Startled, the boys break out running, following the path leading in between the strange, somewhat terrifying huge rocks.

The last rays of sun disappear far away in the unseen horizon.

The path leads them out to the wide road after a while. The cars are nowhere to be seen, so they continue their way, walking blindly through the fog that seemed to only become thicker. They don’t dare to stop anymore until they reach the sign saying they’ve reached the borders of Silent Hill. And after that – a small roadside shop which appears to be luckily open and the worker there calls the police almost the moment they ask him to.

They did it. They escaped. All bad things were finally left behind.

… Right?

_How many years_

_I know I'll bear_

_I found something in the woods somewhere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who gave this thing a read! I wasn't expecting much attention for this work (let's be honest - it's nigh IMPOSSIBLE to gain hits on a ship work WITHOUT the shippy stuff in it), so any is very much appreciated.  
> As I said, this is only the beginning. Sort of a prologue to... something bigger. Because I can't and won't stop and my wife has no desire to stop me (her support and direct help in making this AU an actual thing are very dear to me, you don't even know). So, I guess, expect a continuation aka The Main Story? If you wish to.  
> For now, see ya! This CJC Week has been A RIOT! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the English here isn't too weird (again - it's not my first language, but Boy I Try)! Comments/kudoses would be greatly appreciated. <3  
> As always - you can hit me up on Twitter (@alex_nigma69)!


End file.
